The Sun and the Moon: Coexistence
by Chibi Chidori
Summary: Yes, he said to himself. It wasn't real. This was all just an illusion, a dream, a genjutsu, perhaps. This wasn't real, it never happened, it never will happen. Yet, it did. Sasuke mourns on the day before his birthday. SasuNaru


﻿ 

Sun and the Moon – Coexistence. _Oneshot_

Chibi Naruto: Happy birthday to yoou! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Sasuke! Happy birthday to you!

CC: As Naruto was singing, this fic is dedicated to our wonderful Sasuke for his birthday! (And also to my actual friend in real life, Sasuke Yumino, who's birthday is on the same day...Freaky, huh?)

Chibi Sasuke: -glares- You shouldn't have…You really shouldn't have.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. You think I'd just let it drag on like that?

Warnings: If you're squeamish and against yaoi, don't read.

* * *

Red. Blood. 

He saw it everywhere, covering the walls, the floor. He looked down to find himself drenched in the precious liquid of life.

Slowly, step by step, he walked back from the scene, his back against the wall, his breaths coming harshly.

_This wasn't real_.

Yes, he said to himself. It wasn't real. This was all just an illusion, a dream, a _genjutsu_, perhaps. This wasn't real, it never happened, it never _will _happen...

Yet, it did.

A scream tore from his throat, as he watched numerous people get sliced down, one by one. Some he knew, some he didn't, but none-the-less, they were all getting killed. This was all happening, and he could do nothing to stop it. He was weak, and he could do nothing about it.

He felt guilty and fear struck across his face as they started to burn down his house.

_This was all happening because of him_.

Slowly, he walked out, and ran into the forest, the scent of death and blood following him wherever he went. His nails digged into his skin and he tried to scratch away the feeling of blood, of foreboding.

He had to get away from it all.

He saw a pure, clear lake, and jumped right in it, and attempted to wash off all the blood. He was happy to see his skin back, and looked down, only to realize he had tainted the beautiful lake.

The lake of water turned into blood and wave after wave, it smashed upon him, consuming him, drowning him.

"_It's all your fault that the world became like this_"

He turned around, his eyes wild, to meet a person covered in the shadows, few locks of dark-hair revealed due to the moonlight of the bloodied moon. He couldn't make out a possible suspect, and he in reaction, roamed deeper into the water.

Soon, the blood started to fill up his lungs, and he breathed in it, unable to release himself from its grasp.

Only, when he saw the figure covered in the shadow reveal himself, did he scream.

* * *

With a shudder and a gasp, Uchiha had risen from his bed, covered with cold sweat of his nightmare. 

He ran a hand through his locks an closed his eyes as he took in a breath to calm himself.

Suddenly, the memories were washed away, and he could no longer remember what the dream was about, or what had started it.

However, he had a slight idea as to what had triggered this emotion.

He looked to his side, to see an empty space, with a pillow that was covered in swirls.

That darn Uzumaki; _he _started it.

Throwing off the covers, he took a cigarette from his pack and started to smoke, going towards the balcony. Looking down below, at the early rays of the sun, the people in Konoha were awakening and getting ready to start the new days in their lives.

He hated them.

They were all so happy, they got to experience the warmth of the sun; they haven't lost their happiness.

And he glared at the bright, red object that was lifting itself over the hills.

He pulled the shades closed and threw his cigarette over the balcony, heading towards the shower.

He hated how they all had their sun, for _he _lost his.

He had nothing to live for now.

* * *

He had sat there for 20 minutes straight, after his shower. 

Just thinking about his life, how he had gained everything that could bring him happiness, then losing it in one instance.

The kitchen was so quiet. The house itself wasn't lively; it was dead.

The plants were mourning for their master, but he just stood up to water them, and they ceased their cries, for the moment, to relish in their food.

It had been over 6 years since the war with Sound, and most of those who he knew in the academy were either of Jounin level or above, some remaining behind to stay as teachers or medics.

They were all at the age of 21, and moving on with their lives, seeking family and comfort to heal from the past battles.

It was only himself, who had remained, alone from the group.

He was never involved with them, no matter how much they wanted him to.

* * *

He had left, over 3 months ago. 

Yes, Sasuke was mourning over the lost of a love.

Uzumaki, Naruto, the person he loved the most in the world had left 3 months ago, claiming that he wouldn't be back for a long time.

Sasuke took that as a never.

While going out to train, he had never seen a trace of the blond, while shopping he had never seen the blond.

And that's when the cold truth had hit him.

Naruto was never coming back.

He dragged himself across the living room and threw himself on the couch, a bottle of sake in his hands.

He had nothing to live for, now, that his one and only sun had left him. His world would forever be shrouded in the darkness, and he would only be lost.

He felt slight tears trail down his cheeks, and he gently raised his arms to cover his eyes.

_He _was the only one whom was able to make himself cry like this.

That dumb Naruto was the only one to help him feel the emotions of so long ago, and Sasuke hated that.

* * *

The empty sake bottle now laid on the carpet, and the Uchiha trudged towards the drawers to get his shinobi clothes. He had to get to his training. Stumbling in his steps, he looked up to see an empty frame. 

The frame that held the Uchiha heirloom.

It was passed down from Uchiha to Uchiha, and he was only able to get it after he had killed Itachi.

He wished the share it with Naruto, but one day, while they were out, a merchant happened to get his greasy hands on it.

And it was in their house no longer.

He was upset, of course, he couldn't share the Uchiha treasure with his sun, who had given him a _soul_, but Naruto just smiled and hugged him, saying that all he needed was for Sasuke to be by his side.

And about 50 days later, Naruto had left, claiming that there was something he needed to do.

The onyx-eyed shinobi had never seen a trace of the hyperactive blond since then, and slowly, his body was failing him, craving for the sun that had left him alone.

Slowly, but surely, he was breaking inside. The moon could not shine without the sun, it could not exist without the sun.

The sun, however, didn't need the moon at all. It brought light to darkness and it shone for others, not only the moon.

This was another reason why Sasuke was so somber.

He could not have Naruto to himself, he could not care for Naruto on his own. Sure, they were lovers. Sure, they loved each other more than anything else.

But then, why did the sun leave the moon on its own?

Slamming the door close, Sasuke took a quick jog to the training grounds.

He didn't plan on giving himself a break, he didn't plan on getting weaker.

* * *

Blood splattered against the trunks of the trees, and he bit his lip from the pain of his skin breaking after every punch he gave to the stone. 

Kick after kick, his body was drained of energy, and his chakra was running low from all the ninjutsu he used in the forest.

After several more attacks, he stopped and his eyes widened at the scene before him.

Blood was everywhere.

He reached up to touch the bloodied stone, but faltered as he realized that his own hands were soaked in his blood. Shaking his head madly, he threw his fist into the stone and screamed before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

He looked around, his steps echoing in the streets of the Uchiha Manor. 

It was pretty late, and he was sure that he would be scolded by his father. But he couldn't wait until he told his parents that he did better than the others in shuriken practice.

He had to force Itachi into teaching him too.

He felt an eerie presence upon him, and looked up to see a crimson moon. He shrugged it off and continued his way onto the main home, until the smell of iron filled the air.

Quickly, he ran around the corner to meet the most gruesome sight.

Bodies lay upon bodies, kunai and shuriken sticking out of them. The children were mutilated and some were hanging from the rooftops.

He held back his nausea and quickly headed to his home, hoping that his parents and brother had survived, hoping that they were at least alive.

* * *

He winced and choked as he emptied his stomach. 

Before him, lay the corpse of his parents, who were slain like animals and stepping over them, was his own brother.

_Itachi_.

He looked up, wiping the edges of his mouth, to see the see his brother smirk.

"I did it to measure my own power"

With a cry of fury, he ran towards his brother, a kunai in his hands, only to be knocked down as if he were a mere fly.

He met the dead gaze of his mother and tears filled his eyes once more.

She didn't deserve this. And he felt even guiltier, for he wasn't strong enough to protect those who were most important to him.

"Cling onto your life; fear me, hate me, and when you become stronger, kill me and avenge them."

He looked up to see the mangekyou sharingan belonging to his brother, and he screamed, his eyes shut closed.

"Sasuke!"

He opened his eyes, and no longer was Itachi there. He looked around, but all he saw were the endless, bloody bodies that were tossed crudely on the pathway.

"Sasuke, please, open your eyes!"

"N-Naruto?"

The scenery cleared, but he was shrouded in darkness. Nobody was there, and there was no light to break it.

Sasuke was alone.

"Sasuke, please, wake up!"

"Naruto! Where are you, why aren't you here!"

"_Sasuke!_"

* * *

With a shudder, Sasuke opened his eyes to meet two pools of sky. He smiled slightly, and shivered as a slight breeze roamed over his sweat-covered body. 

He looked around to see that he was back in his room, lying on his bed, in _their _home.

"Sasuke, you're awake!"

Again, he turned to meet the eyes of the blond, and he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here.

Didn't he leave? Didn't he leave all this pain behind?

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around for so long, but I told you I'd be away! And while I was away, what do you do? Knock yourself out training! I was so scared when I found you in the forest like that! I thought you were dying Sasuke. Even if it is training, Sasuke, you have to watch out for yourself. I thought you were more responsible then this!"

With this, a glare had followed, and Sasuke could only stare back.

"Anyway,I have a surprise for you!"

Sasuke merely blinked in reply as Naruto threw his arms around him, giving a passionate kiss.

An apology for staying away so long.

Suddenly, a beep was heard, and he looked towards his clock. It was 0:00 and Naruto smiled once more.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke..."

He looked in bewilderment as his eyes searched for the calendar in the dim light.

Was it his birthday?

Naruto laughed and he guessed that it was his facial expression. "Stupid Sasuke, you even forgot when your own birthday was?"

Grabbing his pale hand, the blond had led Sasuke out into the kitchen, where candles were illuminating light on top of a cake.

A cake that was freshly baked, with fruits decorating it, was beautiful, save the sloppy, "Happy Birthday love!" written on top of it.

And once again, Sasuke became breathless.

He turned to Naruto, seeing his eyes filled with emotions, and he realized how much work he had put into this.

"Ah, I'm sorry if the cake isn't that good, but for the past few months, I've been taking cooking classes to make you this cake! Since I know you don't like sweets and all, I did my best to put in the fruits that you like and-"

Sasuke silenced him with a kiss and embraced him, as if he were to disappear if he let go.

Tears fell again, and he silently cried, thankful that his sun didn't leave, thankful that the moon was able to shine again.

"Ah, Sasuke? Why are you crying! Did I do something wrong, do you not like the cake? Tell me, I don't want you to cry on your birthday!"

He was silenced once more with a wet kiss on the lips and was unable to speak until the last Uchiha calmed down.

Naruto cupped the pale cheek of his lover, and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke, I love you so much."

Sasuke smiled as his forehead met with the blond's and he sighed in content, closing his eyes.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something!"

The hand holding his was gone, as so was his presence, leaving a cold feeling. Sasuke merely stared, doubt beginning to fill him.

Did he leave again? Did the sun abandon the moon?

But he was unable to think further, as the blond came back in sight, with a katana in its scabbard in his hands.

"Here's your present, Sasuke!"

The sun was beaming with happiness, handing the katana over to his moon, and Sasuke took it, invisible weight dropping onto his shoulders.

It was the Uchiha heirloom, and was proven as the Uchiha emblem was carved upon the hilt of the katana, and its scabbard.

"It was really expensive you know, getting that back from the merchant. Besides that, it was hard tracking that stupid person down in the first place! So I had to take extra missions, because my pay is low and all, so that explains why I was gone for a long time."

Sasuke just stared back at his lover, his hands tightening upon the katana, and he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

The blond would never know how greatful he was to have his sun return to him, he would never understand how this heirloom was nothing compared to his presence.

He placed the katana in the hand of his lover, and smiled.

"This also belongs to you, idiot. You should've just told me and I would've gotten it myself. I thought you had left me..."

"Ah? Sasuke, I told you, I was going to be away for a while! Stupid, getting worried over a thing like that. You know I can never live without you, because you are my sun!"

Sasuke chuckled and picked up the blond, moving to the living room.

"Ah, Sasuke, wait, put me down!"

Laughing, Sasuke kissed the blond once more, the katana (which was lying upon the floor), forgotten.

'No, Naruto, _you _are my sun."

* * *

End. 

**Chibi Chidori's nonsense**

xD

I hope it was enjoyable for you all to read. This idea just popped into my head while I was reading death note (don't ask me how it came to me head.)

Happy birthday to Naruto-chan's husband! -huggle- I'm sorry for making Suke-chan so miserable in the beginning of the story, but it was necessary...

I'm such a bad person (gets smacked)

Forgive me if there are any errors of the sort, for it was I who proofread it, because my beta reader, unfortunately, wasn't in contact.

I enjoyed writing this story, and I would be glad for some reviews!

_ChibiChidori written **23.07.05**_


End file.
